


It's All About The Takedown

by hariboo



Series: Let's Be Young Forever [3]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif is angry, thinks things are incredibly unfair. Loki helps calm her down and plot, between makeouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About The Takedown

Sif shrugged out of her sweater and tossed it on her bed, annoyed. Behind her Loki sighed.

"What?" Sif spun around, snarl in place. Loki just gave her one of his infamous looks. She almost growled. "Don't tell me you think they're right."

Absently Loki picked up the tossed sweater and hung it on the back of her desk chair. Sif hated when he did things like that; little things that were so controlled and neat and proper. Because the gesture itched at her more than she wanted it too she walked straight over to him, snatched her sweater back from her chair and tossed it back on her bed over her shoulder.

"Don't touch my things."

He only smiled. Not pleasant, but sly. "Now, do you really mean that, Sif?" His fingers reached out and tugged at her belt loops. Sif let loose a laugh that was more an irritated hiss of air and rolled her eyes.

"Clever." She grinned and let him pull her forward so she was mostly leaning on him as he leaned on her desk. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

His hands moved, fingers splayed across her back, and looked down his sharp nose at her. He tended look down so many people the same way but with her his eyes were soft and she felt him playfully tug at her hair.

"You are," he said.

"But?"

This time he when he smiled it was amused. "But you could have gone about the situation a better way."

Sif snarled and leaned back from him, her short nails biting into his shoulders, "Oh? Really?"

"Well, first of all, you didn't need to call the wrestling coach a narrow minded idiot, it's practically redundant," he said, making her laugh and relax in his arms, "Secondly, you know that Thor would back up you in join the wrestling team if you had thought your little rant in the gym through."

"They were being unfair and rude and fuck them if they don't think a girl can be on the team." Sif sniffed, lips curled in distate at the memory of being dismissed and hooted away from wrestling tryouts. She wasn't angry anymore though. She was determined to show them.

"You'll proved them wrong." Loki said, a glint in his eyes. Sif tended to really like that glint.

"Any ideas, Odinson?" Sif smiled, leaning forward to brush her nose against his. She had a few ideas of her own, but his always tended to work out better.

He his teeth flashed before he nipped her bottom lip. "Some." He shifted his hands on her back and pressed her closer his lips brushing the edge of her jaw. "We'll get to them later, I promise."

Sif hummed pleasantly, twisting her hands in his dark curls, and pulled his lips back to hers. His mouth opened under hers and she slid her tongue across his his top lip before she delved in. Loki leaned back under assault and she thought about how the edge of her desk would be digging into his back but neither moved. She was still wired and tense and his fingers were doing lovely things under the cotton of her shirt. Later was okay, later was fine, because right now she could barely remember what had pissed her off before.


End file.
